charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Ross
Nicholas 'Nick' Ross was a witch born from the union of a witch and a warlock and the older twin brother of Nathan Ross. He was the boyfriend of Billie Jenkins until his death at the hands of Bryant Hughes. History Childhood The twins were born to the witch Erin Ross and the warlock Jeremy Burns. Erin's family had turned bitter after the Salem Witch Trials and abandoned the Wiccan Rede, meaning the twins never had a Whitelighter or Familiar. Erin had a complex relationship with Jeremy, as he originally intended to kill her for her powers before she got pregnant. After she gave birth to the twins, Jeremy continued to visit and kept his enemies away from them, leading Erin to believe he had feelings for her. When they were toddlers, the twins were attacked by Nomed under orders from The Triad, who believed they potentially were the Ultimate Power. Erin called Jeremy and was then killed with an Energy Ball. The demon offered Jeremy a choice, he could either be vanquished or leave unharmed. Not wanting to die, Jeremy chose to abandon his children. Nomed then tried to kill the twins, but they were saved by arrival of Gideon. Gideon wanted to take the twins to Magic School, though the Elders feared the children were too tainted by evil and they were left in foster care instead. When the twins were pre-teens, they ran away from their foster home and started using their magic for crime in order to survive. Even though the twins possess warlock blood, they were born as witches and knew they would remain so unless they committed a true act of evil, which would cost them their soul and turn them into warlocks. For this reason, they swore they would never kill and remained between good and evil. The Gemini Factor After several years of petty crime, the twins stepped up their game and started robbing banks to get rich quickly. After robbing a bank in San Francisco, they were confronted by a warlock named Bacarra, who offered them power and a place at his side if they distracted the Chosen. As they never belonged anywhere before, the twins accepted and received powers from the warlock. The twins then planned on distracting the Chosen by luring Billie and Duncan to P3 in an attempt to frame them for a bank robbery. However, when Billie discovered their identity, Nick set of the fire alarm and fled with his brother. The Chosen chased them to a bank and they engaged in a brief fight. However, when the police arrived, both groups retreated. Nick became extremely angry and aggressive when he saw his brother injured. Nathan then figured out the demonic powers were corrupting them and managed to get through to his brother. The twins then confronted by Bacarra, who threatened to kill them unless they killed the Chosen instead. Seeing no way out, the twins decided to take out the Chosen and attacked Billie and Violet. However, the girls managed to defeat them out by stopping time and using their own powers against them. Later, the Chosen interrogated the twins and learned Bacarra was behind it all. They were then surrounded by Homeland Security. Realizing that the twins were not truly evil and not wanting the government to get them, the Chosen decided to let the twins go after stripping away their demonic powers. The twins then went on the run and disappeared. Las Vegas The twins went to Las Vegas, where they decided to pull one last job. They attempted to rob the Three Wishes Casino by cheating using their powers. However, they were unaware of the magic in the casino and were exposed. They were then taken prisoner and forced to work in the casino as slaves. By pooling their telepathic powers, they were able to send a message to Duncan for help. When the Chosen arrived, Nick informed Duncan and Jake Porter of what was going on. They then headed to the dungeon to find Nathan, but were instead taken prisoner. When they managed to escape, they vanquished the demonic army and faced Carson Meyer, the man running the casino with his Genie. After Billie obtained the bottle and destroyed the casino, the twins returned to San Francisco with the Chosen. Duncan then agreed to help them get a fresh start. The Tribunal After being attacked by a Brute Demon and learning that the government is still after them, the twins and Duncan decided to appeal to the Tribunal with help from Leo Wyatt to have their slates wiped clean. This resulted in a trial where they were accused of using their magic for personal gain. Eventually, Nick and Nathan both tried to convince the Tribunal to punish one while sparing the other. The Tribunal then saw their potential for good and erased the evidence of their crimes. However, this came at the price of their active powers. The twins later revealed their plea had been a ploy to gain sympathy by telling the Tribunal what they wanted to hear. Although not happy about it, Leo accepted it and told the twins to use the opportunity. He also gave them a file which indicated that Gideon once tried to take the twins to Magic School. House Party When the Chosen were throwing a house party, Nick wasn't interested is going, as he felt he had nohing in common with them. He was also considering leaving San Francisco, though Nathan convinced him to come to the party and asked him to consider staying around. During the party, Nick flirted with Billie, though she rejected his advances. When Valefar assaulted them, Nick was captured by the demon as he protected Billie. After the Chosen vanquished Valefar, Nick and the others were freed and he went on a date with Darcy. From the Deep Nick started dating Darcy, though he didn't consider it a serious relationship. When Ambrose and his children began to kidnap the merpeople to steal their immortality, the twins and the Chosen worked with a merman named Ridley to stop them. After Ambrose brought Atlantis to the surface, the twins, Duncan and Ridley fought against Harper and she was knocked unconscious by the merman. The twins read her mind to learn Nadia's position and Harper was deprived of her powers with a spell. When Billie was fighting with Bryant in the tower, Nick went to help her and saved her life, leading to a kiss between them. While the others celebrated Nadia's and Ridley's engagement, Nick and Billie began a sexual relationship. Time Travel Nick and Billie continued to hook up in secret, but Nick didn't leave Darcy because he thought he had no chance of having a real relationship with Billie. When Violet and Nathan asked them to meet at the house, they arrived separately to not arouse suspicion. Violet informed them that Gideon was behind her adoption, similar to how he was involved with the twins. They attempted to summon his spirit, but failed and were met by Sandra, who informed them that Gideon had been forcefully reincarnated. Violet and the twins decided to go back in time to find answers, though Agent Murphy came to warn them about the virus. Nick wanted to stay to help steal the virus before the mayor could use it, though Billie persuaded him to go uncover his past. Violet and and the twins were transported to July 30, 1988, the day the twins' parents disappeared. Arriving in Boston, the three began to look for clues. Nathan revealed that he knew what was happening between Billie and Nick, and that his brother avoided talking about his feelings. Nathan and Violet then told Nick that he needed to admit his feelings to Billie. They subsequently found the twins' mother, Erin Ross, and followed her. She noticed them and called their father, Jeremy Burns. When Violet had a premonition about Erin being attacked, the twins decided to save her, but they were instead killed along with her. Violet went back in time again to stop this and convinced Nick and Nathan that they could not alter the past. Having finally learned about their pasts, the twins and Violet returned to the present. Nick decided not to deny his feelings anymore and broke up with Darcy before asking Billie out on real date. Finding Work After a date, Nick and Billie decided to get some coffee and ran into Darcy and Hope. After a brief argument, an angry Darcy left. While going home, Darcy had a fight with Hope and her negative emotions attracted a poltergeist, who possessed her. To save Darcy, Billie and the others worked with two witch doctors who were chasing the poltergeist. After Darcy was saved, the warlocks invited everyone to their jazz club. Nick took the opportunity to ask Brandon for a job and was hired as a busboy. War of Wizards After Ambrose released the virus, Nick and Billie went to the Enchanted Forest in search of clues. Once there, they were confronted by Nomed. Seeing his mother's killer, Nick lost his temper and tried to attack him, but the demon easily got the better of him. Nomed suggested that they should work together, as the virus was a threat to demons too, and Billie reluctantly agreed. When Violet escaped from Ambrose's mansion with help from Ramsey, Nick remained distrustful of him. Along with the others, he retreated to the Phillips Mansion after Bryant and Harper attacked and destroyed the Chosen House. After learning about the cure, the twins decided to go with Duncan to check on the mayor. Once at her office, the twins quickly sensed that all her bodyguards were under the control of Ambrose. After knocking out the guards and learning that the lab had been destroyed, Nick decided to take everyone back to The Cauldron. Brandon was reluctant to help, but allowed them to use the backroom to create the cure. When the wizards arrived, Violet and the twins fought Harper until Ambrose knocked everyone off their feet. Ambrose was forced to retreat by Billie and Paige, who arrived at the last moment to help. After the cure was complete, everyone went to Atlantis for the final battle. Duncan and the twins went after Bryant and fought him and an army of statues. After the army was destroyed, Bryant attacked them and managed to kill Nathan by impaling him with a stone fist. However, these events were altered when Violet went back in time and changed things. In the altered timeline, Bryant instead managed to kill Nick by snapping his neck. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telepathic Twin Connection:' The ability to possess a telepathic connection to his twin brother. The twins could sense each other's location and can communicate telepathically in close range. **'Telepathy:' When working together, the twins could expand their telepathic range and access other aspects of this power. They can send telepathic messages, track beings over vast distances and read the minds of others. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Former Powers *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. This power was stripped by the Tribunal. *'Fire Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of fire, capable of destroying objects and vanquishing beings. Nick was granted this power by Bacarra, though it was later stripped. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. Nick was granted this power by Bacarra, though it was later stripped. Notes and Trivia *The twins are inspired by the characters Aidan and Ethan in the series Teen Wolf. Gallery Twins.png Twins1.jpg Twins2.jpg Twins3.jpg Appearances *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 9: Viva Las Witches *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 13: From the Deep *Chosen Chapter 14: Past and Present Danger *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased